1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of perishable consumer goods and more particularly to correlating quality of such goods at the end of the distribution chain to conditions existing at the beginning and along the distribution chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perishable products, such as fresh meats, dairy, baked goods, and produce, degrade in quality rapidly, and a significant amount of perishable foods go to waste before they can be consumed.